1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the transmission of packets in an asynchronous time-division network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be conveyed, any information has to be encoded, meaning changed to symbolic form; the meaning of the symbols is fundamental but is merely a matter for agreement between a sender and a receiver. This encoding concept is complemented by another factor, the transmission mode. Packet mode transmission is a digital transmission mode in which digital data to be transmitted is grouped into packets and associated within each packet with routing and error recovery information, the duration between packets being variable and unambiguously identifiable, this duration corresponding to a silence.
When transmitting packets it is necessary to delimit the packets and silences precisely at the receiving end and also to acquire the received data at the receiving end, the data arriving at a rate set by the remote clock and being acquired at this rate.
An object of the invention is precise delimitation of the packets and silences.
Another object of the invention is simple acquisition at the receiving end of the received data permitting integration of the device carrying out such acquisition.